


Stark-Rogers

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP e one-shot Ironshield.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Hai tutto di me [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> MCU; M/M; mpreg.  
> Prompt: Bad Girls

Morgan Stark-Rogers

“Tony, quando diamine ti decidi a tornare a casa?” domandò gelido Rogers, stringendo il telefono.

“Cap, senza di te sul campo, ho un bel po’ da fare in più”

“Sono stufo di fare radici qui. Mi sento utile come un manichino” mormorò Steve. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò cupamente.

Tony rispose: “Vorrei essere lì con te a coccolarti…. Baciarti”

“Tesoro, vedi solo di finire presto” gemette Steve, singhiozzando. Sentiva un dolore al petto all’altezza della cassa toracica e si accarezzò. < Odio gli squilibri ormonale > pensò. “Promettimi che… sarai qui per il parto… almeno” implorò.

“Steve, se Thanos non mi ha impedito di tornare da te, niente lo farà. Ti prometto che ci sarò”

Steve sorrise.

“Allora ti aspettiamo”. Mise una mano sull’addome rigonfio e sentì scalciare.

“Dì al marmocchio di tenere duro. Arrivo presto”

“Lo spero, è già impaziente come te. Una vera furia”

“Ora vado. Vi amo!”

“Ti amo anch’io” sussurrò Steve, mentre la chiamata si chiudeva. Si abbracciò l’addome rigonfio e si cullò.

< Non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di dirgli che Morgan è una bambina. So che non voleva un maschio e sarà una sorpresa bellissima per quado tornerà > pensò.

***

“Stupido... maledetto…. D-d-d-DOLORE!” sbraitò Rogers, pallido in volto. Gridava, abbandonato esangue nel letto di ospedale con le gambe piegate.

“Respira” ordinò Loki.

Thor deglutì a vuoto, tremando.

“A-anche tu… facevi così?” domandò.

Loki lo guardò in tralice. “Io facevo di peggio”.

Steve digrignò i denti, mentre le contrazioni lo scuotevano.

“Tutto questo è anche peggio di una sbornia…” esalò Steve, serrando gli occhi.

Bruce socchiuse gli occhi.

Domandò: “Non è un buon momento per ricordare che non sono un dottore? Per non parlare del fatto che non penso sia una buona idea far fare a me che sono perennemente Hulk”.

Natasha gli accarezzò la spalla. “Sarai delicatissimo. Inoltre non potremmo spiegare a nessun altro perché un uomo è incinto e sta partorendo”.

Loki ridacchiò.

“Con lo zampino del dio degli inganni” si vantò.

“… e di Stark che ha pagato tutta quest’ala di ospedale per ricoverarlo” mormorò.

“Dove diamine è Tony? Dove cazzo si è cacciato mio marito?!” ruggì Steve. Il suo viso divenne rosse per l’ira e lo sforzo.

Thor impallidì.

< Spaventoso > pensò.

“Va-vado a cercarlo” esalò.

“Fallo o avrò la tua testa!”. Il ruggito di Rogers risuonò tutt’intorno.

Thor scivolò fuori, sudato.

Loki lo seguì ridacchiando.

“Meglio sbrigarci o morirai di morte orrenda” lo stuzzicò.

***

Natasha strinse la mano a Steve, che ululò di dolore.

“Che gruppo di mammolette” borbottò.

< Se Loki può far partorire gli uomini… Mi chiedo se potrebbe aiutare anche me che non ho più le ovaie e sto con… Beh, con un gigante verde che rischia d’impalarmi quando facciamo l’amore > pensò.

“N-Nat…” boccheggiò Steve.

Natasha lo guardò, rispondendogli: “Sì?”.

“Tony si degnerà di portare qui il suo cul… agh! AAH!” gridò Steven di dolore.

“Sì” rispose Natasha.

Steve le lasciò la mano e si aggrappò al bordo del letto, stringendo così forte da piegare il metallo. “MERDA! Fa male!”. Gettò indietro la testa, sbraitando: “Come diamine fa una cosa così piccola a fare tanto male?! Neanche è nata ed è già terribile. Tutta il padre, una vera peste!”.

“Ecco perché voi uomini non siete fatti per partorire, non reggete il dolore” brontolò Natasha.

Gli strilli strazianti di Steve risuonarono tutt’intorno.

“Spingi! Devi farlo più forte, Steve! Ha difficoltà ad uscire da dentro di te” spiegò Banner.

< Sento che le mie gambe si stanno spezzando. I muscoli della coscia devono aver rischiato di strapparsi > pensò Rogers.

“Spingi” ripeté Banner.

“Lo sto facendo, cazzo! LO STO FACENDO!” ululò Rogers, i suoi occhi arrossati dai capillari ingrossati. I capelli dorati gli aderivano al viso stravolto da dolore.

“Sono qui! Cap, sono qui!” disse Tony. Lo raggiunse, indossava l’armatura, e gli strinse la mano.

Steve gli sorrise, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il volto. “Finalm… agh!” gemette.

“Resisti. Sono sicuro che hai un piano anche questa volta per gestire la situazione” disse Tony, posandogli un bacio sulla testa umida di sudore.

“Io spingo… tu stai lì” rispose Steve.

“Vedo la testa” li rassicurò Banner.

Natasha scivolò fuori. < C’è odore di sangue. Sarà meglio vedere dove si sono nascosti Thor e Loki. Prima che Thor svenga possibilmente >.

“Pe-pensavo… per farmi perdonare… Di chiamarlo James. In fondo Bucky è il tuo migliore amico. James poi è anche…”. Iniziò Tony.

“Si chiamerà Morgan, è una bambina” biascicò Rogers.

Il viso di Tony brillò di felicità.

< Non un altro genio Stark infelice! > pensò. “Un nome bellissimo” esalò.

Banner aiutò il bambino ad uscire e lo prese tra le braccia.

“Eccola, è nata…” sussurrò. Tagliò il cordone ombelicale e la sculacciò, facendola piangere. Vide Natasha rientrare e gliela porse.

“Per favore, lavala” la pregò Banner.

Romanoff annuì e obbedì, riportando la bambina asciutta a Steve.

Tony la guardò sussurrando: “Ha la mia bellezza”.

La piccola aveva smesso di piangere. Steve la prese delicatamente in braccio, portandosela al petto. Quest’ultimo era molle e dai capezzoli scivolavano rigagnoli di latte.

Mugolò, arrossendo, mentre la piccola ne prendeva uno in bocca, succhiando.

“Non si può non adorarla, la nostra bambina” bisbigliò.

Tony annuì.

“Però adesso basta figli noi due” scherzò.

Thor e Loki erano entrati dietro Natasha.

Il gruppetto scoppiò a ridere.


	2. Andiamo oltre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per l’Advent Calendar.  
> Prompt: 110. Padre  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Ship: Tony/Steve
> 
> Note: Father Figures

Andiamo oltre

Tony si appoggiò allo stipite della porta ed incrociò le braccia al petto, osservando Steven seduto sul letto, col capo chino e in parte nascosto dai capelli biondi.

«CapIscle…» lo chiamò.

Steve si strinse le ginocchia con entrambe le mani, socchiudendo gli occhi. «Non ho voglia di litigare adesso» esalò con un filo di voce.

Stark entrò nella stanza. «Vengo in pace» disse, sollevando una tazza di caffè. «Porto un caffè ecologico fatto come lo facevate voi ‘antichi’».

Steve si spostò, permettendogli di sedersi accanto a sé, aveva gli occhi rossi e prese il caffè con le mani tremanti.

"Il siero risente delle sue emozioni. Più è vulnerabile, più prova qualcosa di forte, più è umano. In questo momento probabilmente si sente anche male fisicamente, è come un palloncino all’apparenza perfetto che si sgonfia dall’interno, dimenticato in un angolo dalla capricciosa America che vuole solo giocattoli sempre nuovi" pensò Tony. Sussurrò: «Ho saputo di Peggy».

«Non ne voglio parlare» esalò Rogers, con voce impastata.

Tony annuì.

«Se vuoi posso starmene qui in silenzio, ti faccio compagnia mentre bevi il caffè e poi torno in laboratorio» propose. "Sperando che tutta quest’ansia e oppressione non finisca per farmi avere qualche attacco di panico prima di cena" pensò, sentendo le orecchie fischiare.

Steve sorseggiò il caffè, sentendolo bollente al palato. "Come diamine posso dirgli che il problema è proprio lui? Sono esausto, non voglio litigare con lui, non voglio…".

Nella penombra Tony notò che una lacrima solcò il viso squadrato di Rogers e rabbrividì.

«Tony» esalò Steve con voce stanca, posando la tazzina vuota sul comodino. «Perdonami» implorò.

Stark corrugò la fronte e inarcò un sopracciglio, vide l’altro ripiegarsi ancora più se stesso e chiese: «Di cosa? Se è per la faccenda del governo…».

Steve serrò i pugni fino a farmi sbiancare le nocche. «Odiami pure, non perdonarmi se non puoi, ma…» gemette.

Tony serrò gli occhi. «Non ti odio per non avermi detto che Bucky ha ucciso mio padre. Vorrei, ma non posso. Hai solo protetto un’innocente a cui tieni dalla mia ira. Avrei potuto ucciderlo, sono parecchio vendicativo».

Steven disse tutto d’un fiato: «No, odiami perché mi ricordi tuo padre. Lo so che hai conosciuto un uomo completamente diverso da quello che conoscevo io. Come me hai cercato tutta la vita di non essere come tuo padre e ora arrivo io, che ho finito per provare per entrambi gli stessi sentimenti. Non voglio sovrapporvi quindi… Preferisco andarmene. Andrò a Wakanda e porterò via con me tutti questi assurdi complessi…».

Tony lo interruppe baciandolo con foga, Rogers sgranò gli occhi e Stark lo stese a forza sul letto, gl’infilò le mani sotto la maglia e approfondì il contatto.

«Tu e mio padre lo avete mai fatto?» gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Steve si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, esalando: «No».

«Allora io ancora una volta sarà quello che porterà a termine quello che il vecchio ha solo sognato. Io ho qualcosa che a lui mancava, la volontà di arrivare in fondo» ribatté secco Tony. Mordicchiando il labbro inferiore del capitano iniziò a spogliarlo. < Se solo sapessi quanti anni è che sogno questo > pensò.


	3. I tuoi disegni hanno un cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve si occupa di Tony e quest’ultimo vuole realizzare un suo grande desiderio.  
> Finale alternativo per Infinity War.  
> Scritto per l’iniziativa Dear Santa, per: A.C., della pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033

I tuoi disegni hanno un cuore

La luce delle lampade si rifletteva sulla cascatella che scorreva in salotto e sulle innumerevoli pareti di vetro dell’abitazione.

«Tu non puoi dire sul serio» gemette Rogers. Al suo fianco, FerroVecchio stava appendendo le calze di Natale, alcune con i nomi delle intelligenze artificiali del padrone di casa, ad un camino, già decorato con addobbi di Natale.

Tony rispose: «Sai che quando si tratta di questo genere di follie sono sempre serissimo», aveva un braccio completamente nero che teneva appeso al collo. Steve si massaggiò le tempie e gemette: «Tony, lo hai detto anche tu, è una follia».

Stark iniziò rispondendo: «Le cose migliori della mia vita sono state follie: diventare Iron-man, lasciare Pep che era praticamente la donna perfetta, adottare Peter, fermare Thanos…», venendo interrotto: «Tony…».

Fuori dalla finestra dei piccioni sfrecciavano tra gli alti palazzi di New York.

«Cap non tornerò mai più quello di prima. Tu ti occupi di me e questo mi va alla grande. Ogni volta che andiamo a letto mi sembra di essere anche meglio, ma… Non sarò più Iron-man, la gente non mi vedrà mai più come l’idolo delle folle. Guardami, sono un mostro» ribatté Tony. Steve lo avvolse tra le braccia e se lo cullò contro, sussurrando: «Per me e Peter sarai sempre e solo un eroe coraggioso», ignorando la fitta al petto. "I primi tempi odiava che mi prendessi cura di lui, si sentiva un bambino incapace. Penso che abbia associato il sesso e l’affetto perché, per fargliela superare, l’ho accontentato. Ho scoperto che, ogni tanto, fargli fare il passivo non è per niente male. Sa come farsi saltare addosso. Diamine, come faccio sempre ad eccitarmi con così poco?" pensò.

Tony sciolse l’abbraccio e indietreggiò. «Steven, ti prego» supplicò. Rogers s’irrigidì e i suoi occhi divennero lucidi, mentre l’altro proseguiva: «So quanto quei disegni sono importanti per te. Mio padre ha cercato di portare avanti il tuo sogno, il vostro sogno. Non ne è stato capace, lui non ne era mai capace.

So che gli somiglio, ma… Voglio essere migliore. Voglio dimostrare di avere i suoi pregi, ma di saper superare i suoi difetti».

Steve l’obbligò a raggiungere una poltrona e lo fece sedere, dicendogli: «Così sembra che tu voglia farlo per te stesso, non per me». Tony lasciò che lo avvolgesse in un plaid caldo e borbottò: «Andiamo, lo sai che c’è sempre un lato egoista in me. Però c’è anche un lato innamorato. Quando disegni ti illumini. Tu non sei solo il soldatino che questo mondo ha sfruttato e buttato via quando sono arrivati i giocattoli nuovi».

«Tony…» lo richiamò Steve, controllò che il braccio dilaniato fosse ben stretto nelle fasce. Sentì l’altro dirgli: «Ascoltami, ti prego. Io voglio che la gente veda il lato migliore di te, quello che vedo io. Voglio che nostro figlio e mille altre generazioni di bambini possano crescere con i tuoi cartoni animati. Ti prego, disegna. Io troverò i migliori animatori. Creeremo qualcosa in grande», mentre gli sistemava un cuscino morbido dietro la testa. Chinato il capo, lo guardò negli occhi.

«Lo sai che prima o poi diventerà una multinazionale senz’anima e i miei personaggi verranno associati al peggio».

Tony ghignò, le sue iridi color caffè erano liquide.

«Forse, ma noi stessi verremo associati al peggio. Abbiamo creato degli idoli e prima o poi vedremo Capitan America sulle scatole delle sigarette ed Ironman su quelle dei preservativi». Steve arrossì, borbottando: «Sei sempre così crudo».

«Per questo per una volta voglio creare qualcosa che non sia un’arma. Facciamo dei cartoni insieme, ti prego» lo pregò Tony, Steve si sedette sul divano accanto a lui e gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio, stringendolo a sé. Stark ridacchiò, sentendolo sospirare.

«Alla fine l’hai sempre vinta tu. Ok, lo faremo. Però non lamentarmi di animaletti antropomorfi, canzoncine e buoni sentimenti» sussurrò Steve. Tony annuì, pensando: "Ci penserò io a mettere al tutto un po’ di pepe e sana avventura". Lasciò che Rogers lo baciasse, invadendogli la bocca con la lingua, ricambiando con un mugolio affamato.


	4. Affidarsi a qualcuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt:  
> MARVEL - MCU - AVENGERS (TUTTI I FILM) Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Steve è abituato a comandare sul campo. Ecco perchè gli piace cedere il controllo fra le lenzuola

Affidarsi a qualcuno

Dalle finestre del largo edificio entrava la luce dorata nel pomeriggio del pomeriggio che illuminava il vasto salotto, le poltroncine bianche, una partita di scacchi lasciato a metà, innumerevoli bicchieri di carta macchiati di caffè e i quadri in cui erano incorniciati i disegni di Steve Rogers.

Rogers si accasciò sul divano, esausto, nascondendosi gli occhi col braccio e si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro. Tony gli si acquattò dietro, ridacchiando, e lo stuzzicò sussurrandogli all’orecchio: «Oggi non hai fatto altro che urlare ordini tutto il tempo sul campo di battaglia. Ti piace proprio comandare, soldatino».

Steve allungò un braccio dietro di sé e gli avvolse la testa, traendolo a sè.

«Lo hai detto tu che sono il boss» gli rispose. Sentì Tony accarezzargli il petto muscoloso e gorgogliò, mentre Stark gli diceva: «Ed è così. Io penso a metterci il fascino». «Sai quale altro ambito potresti utilizzarlo?» lo interrogò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Tony fece il giro e gli si mise a cavalcioni, sollevandogli la maglia e stuzzicandogli i capezzoli, particolarmente sensibili. «In uno in cui so piacerti farti coccolare piuttosto che fare il despota».

Steve schiuse le gambe, con una mano gli accarezzò i morbidi e spettinati capelli castani, con l’altra gli slacciò i pantaloni. «Almeno nell’ intimità mi piace rilassarmi», pensando: "…E potermi fidare".

Tony gli posò un bacio su collo seguito da un morso, continuando a torturargli i capezzoli, Rogers si lasciò andare a un flebile gemito, mentre l’altro gli leccava il segno che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle. Steve continuò a giocherellare con i suoi capelli, socchiudendo gli occhi, Tony unì le loro labbra e Steve ricambiò al bacio con un gemito più forte.

Si concentrò sull’odore di Stark, mentre proseguivano a spogliarsi a vicenda. Una volta ignudi, Tony iniziò ad accarezzargli l’intimo con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli allargava le cosce, strofinando le unghie sulla sua pelle. «T-ti piace? Ti fa sentire bene?» gli chiese con voce roca.

"Gli piace sempre giocare… Mi va bene anche quello" pensò Steven, lasciandosi andare a lunghi ansiti.

Tony proseguì a stimolargli il membro, con l’altra mano iniziò a penetrarlo con un indice, affondando nei punti più recettivi.

Stark lo incalzò: «Voglio sentirti dirmelo», aveva inserito altre due dita.

«Pre-prendimi… per favore… A-Aaaah… Tony… Ho bisogno di più…» lo pregò Steve, tremante, si sentiva accaldato e la sua pelle era bollente. «…Di più» rimarcò il concetto, le dita di Stark lo stuzzicavano con attenzione.

"Mi piace avere il controllo sotto le lenzuola, quanto a lui piace averlo sul campo. Gli affiderei la mia vita, mentre lui mi concede il suo corpo" pensò Stark, sentendolo diventare sempre più umido. Lo sentì venire, sporcandogli la mano e, uscite le dita, scivolò dentro di lui, ascoltando i suoi gemiti.

«Amo quando mi supplichi» disse roco. Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, sentendo Rogers urlare di piacere.

Steve tuonò: «Da-dannazione, Tony… N-non esa-ah-aaah-esagerare! Datti una mossa!» e Tony aumentò il ritmo, fino a liberarsi a sua volta.

Stark si aggrappò a lui, scivolò fuori, ma rimase abbandonato sul suo petto muscoloso e ammise: «Ti amo, Cap». Sorrise, sentendosi rispondere: «Anche io, troppo».


	5. Simili, ma non uguali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per quanto faccia, Tony non può sostituire Steve.  
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> MARVEL - MCU - AVENGERS (TUTTI I FILM) Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Il sedere d'America

Simili, ma non uguali

Rogers si appoggiò contro la parete e incrociò le braccia, guardando due uomini entrare nella stanza da letto di Stark, seguendolo: uno mingherlino, dagli occhi grandi e decisi e i capelli biondi, l’altro alto e palestrato, con un ciuffo voluminoso di capelli biondi che ricadeva sul suo viso squadrato.

Roteò gli occhi, sentendo la porta che si chiudeva.

"Quando la smetterà di portarsi a letto dei miei sosia evidenti? Lo so che lo fa per farmi ingelosire. Gli sguardi eloquenti che mi lancia mi fanno ben comprendere cosa vuole da me, ma se mi desidera, dovrà accettarmi per come sono.

Dovrà venire e volermi senza impormi i suoi ritmi e la sua passionalità esacerbata. Altrimenti potrà anche farsi legioni di miei sosia, l’America ne è piena" pensò. Si allontanò, percorrendo il salone della Stark Tower ed entrò nella propria camera da letto adiacente a quella di Tony.

Si chiuse a chiave ed iniziò a spogliarsi, dall’altra camera venivano risolini perfettamente udibili attraverso la parete sottile, infilò il pigiama e sentì che iniziavano dei versi rochi e bassi, mentre s’infilava nel letto si era già passati alle grida.

Si addormentò, mentre qualcuno rompeva qualcosa, dal rumore sembrava una lampada. Il basso russare di Rogers era coperto da altri rumori.

Steve saltò sul letto, svegliandosi di colpo a seguito di un urlo provenire dall’altra parte della parete. Si era passati a versi che non sembravano umani, gemiti disarticolati e parole gridate incomprensibili.

"Lo so che vuole dimostrarmi quanto è bravo e quanto mi sto perdendo, ma per quello bastano le espressioni compiaciute che leggo su questi amanti occasionali il giorno dopo. Sia che si tratti di donne che mi assomigliano identiche, che uomini, quell’espressione assente di chi spera in un secondo giro non cambia mai.

Con tutto questo rumore, invece, l’unica cosa che ottiene è un mio mal di testa" pensò Steve, massaggiando le tempie: con indice e medio una, col pollice l’altra. "Gli altri si sono già trasferiti al complesso Avengers. Sono convinto che Tony non abbia ancora finito i nostri appartamenti di proposito, per obbligarmi ad assistere a queste sue sceneggiate.

Beh, mi dispiace per lui, tutto questo mi sfianca, invece di eccitarmi".

Si coricò nuovamente e rimase rigido, immobile, fino a non sentire altro che passi provenire da fuori, esalò un lungo sospirò nel momento in cui tornò il silenzio. "Mi farei un drink con qualcosa di molto alcolico se il siero non mi avesse reso completamente immune alle sbornie", dei passi si erano fatti nuovamente prossimi.

Tony entrò nella stanza, completamente ignudo se non era un asciugamano rosso fuoco che teneva legata alla cintola, i muscoli delle spalle abbronzate in tensione e la pelle madida di sudore.

"Non mi sorprende che Thor ci abbia detto di non aver mai visto un uomo più strafottente in tutto l’universo e lui e Banner ne hanno girata una buona parte". Si alzò seduto, poggiando i piedi nudi sul pavimento. "D’accordo che come Tony non ci sono altri uomini. Nemmeno suo padre era perfettamente identico, direi che gli Stark sono tutti degli esemplari speciali che possono portarti ad impazzire per loro.

Invece come me ce ne sono tanti: palestrati, fianchi stretti, sedere a palloncino, aria militare, labbra rosa e sottili, occhi blu e azzurri, poca espressività e mascella squadrata" pensò Rogers, guardando l’altro alzarsi sulle punte, sporgendosi in avanti.

«Sveglio, Cap?» gli chiese Tony con tono irriverente.

Steven distolse lo sguardo e sussurrò: «Questi non sono rimasti qui a dormire per la notte?».

Tony lasciò cadere l’asciugamano, rimanendo completamente ignudo e si avviò verso il suo armadio, guardandoci dentro.

«Di solito non vai a letto tardi. Cosa succede?» gli chiese, aveva dei segni di morsi sui fianchi.

Steve, alzando gli occhi su di lui, se n’è accorse e fece una smorfia. Borbottò: «Cosa cerchi? I miei vestiti non sono della tua misura e lo sai». "Posso sentire il suo odore fino a qui, non solo perché i miei sensi sono acuti, ma perché ha sudato parecchio. Ha il tipico odore di qualcuno che ha fatto sesso. Strano che riesca ancora a riconoscerlo, non lo sento da prima di finire sotto ghiaccio. Sarà che lo ha spesso, ogni volta che si diverte coi miei sosia". Si grattò la nuca, scompigliando i propri capelli biondi.

«Mi aspettavo che dormissi solo in boxer, senza pigiama» disse Stark e si voltò. La sua eccitazione era evidente, il suo membro svettante era sporco in punta di sperma

A Steve mancò il respiro, ingoiò a fatica e gli chiese con voce tremante: «Lo sai che fa freddo?». Pensando: "Anche se in questo momento mi sto sentendo bruciare. Per quanto tempo posso far finta di non essermene accorto? Odio il fatto che mi abbia messo così all’angolo".

«Non mi piace vedere il tuo corpo così costretto» disse Stark, notando che anche l’altro aveva un’eccitazione che andava via via rendendosi evidente nonostante i pantaloni.

«Dovrei spogliarmi anche io?» biascicò Rogers, massaggiandosi il viso.

Stark lo sfidò: «Non ne hai il coraggio».

Rogers si spogliò, rimanendo in boxer e canottiera candida. Sentì l’altro rimproverarlo: «Pensavo avessi imparato a non accettare tutte le provocazioni. Ormai sei praticamente centenario».

«Il pigiama mi stava dando fastidio… In realtà mi dà anche fastidio il fatto che per te uno qualsiasi che mi somiglia sia identico a me» gli rispose.

Tony avanzò nella sua direzione, fermandosi di fronte a lui. Il suo viso era serio nel dire: «Non è così. Tu hai qualcosa che loro non hanno».

« _Mnh_ , lasciami indovinare… Niente di romantico, suppongo» ribatté Steve, chinando lo sguardo.

«Non sarebbe nel mio stile» scherzò Tony, allargando le braccia.

Steve chiuse gli occhi, rialzando la testa e lo spronò: «Avanti, spara».

«Le chiappe più belle d’America» fu la risposta. Steve scoppiò a ridere e tornò a guardarlo in viso, vedendolo sorridere a sua volta.

«Non sei il primo che me lo dice» ammise. "I suoi occhi solitamente hanno il colore del caffè, ma in questo momento sembrano della cioccolata fusa e calda. Sono così invitanti… Tutto in lui lo è" pensò.

«Voglio essere l’unico che può dire di averlo toccato in quest’epoca» mormorò Stark con tono languido.

"Vorrei gridargli di uscire, ma… Sento che sarebbe un’occasione mancata, come quel ballo con Peggy. Volevo venisse? Lo ha fatto. Ora tocca a me patteggiare" pensò Rogers, dicendogli: «Potresti averlo in esclusiva, se mi convinci».

Steve lo vide inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e aprì la bocca, sgomento. Tony gli abbassò i boxer e gli mise le gambe sulle spalle.

«Fidati di me, Cap. Non ti deluderò» gli disse con voce calda. Steve annuì.

«Finalmente il sedere d’America può essere mio» mormorò Stark e gli affondò il viso tra i glutei, Rogers sussultò, l’eccitazione lo scosse visibilmente.

La lingua di Stark si muoveva attenta, leccandolo avidamente, perlustrando la sua intimità, facendolo trasalire diverse volte.

« _Mnhh_ » gemette Steve, si afferrò il membro con entrambe le mani e se lo massaggiò, cercando di darsi refrigerio dalla passione. Arcuò la schiena, mentre l’altro aumentava la velocità.

Rogers venne, sporcandosi le dita di sperma.  
"Posso dichiararmi sconfitto. Aveva ragione, penso che quelle chiappe da oggi in poi apparterranno solo a lui" ammise a se stesso.


End file.
